1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the installation of a software. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for issuing installation key and the system thereof.
2. Related Background Art
For the conventional method for installing a software, there is the one called the key input method.
A first method thereof is, in general, such as to notify the user of the ID by attaching a seal having a specific ID to a package of a CD-ROM or the like when software is sold, and then, when the user inputs such ID by means of keys for installation, the legality of the use of the software is determined in accordance with the ID thus inputted.
Also, as a second method, there is the font installer of TypeOnCall of Adobe Systems. Here, the installer generates the ID that identifies a personal computer. The user contacts a sales company on this ID and receives the installation ID for the payment thereof. With this installation ID being key inputted into the installer, fonts or software can be installed on that particular computer.
Also, as a third method, there is the one disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 10-240520. This system is arranged to determine the legality of use by burying personal information, such as a credit card number, in a software, which is compared with the key input, and if identified successfully, the installer keeps it and performs installation.
However, for the conventional first method described above, IDs are changed per user by means of the attachment of a seal or the like having the ID printed thereon. If this ID should be widely known through network or the like, the system becomes insufficient in function as means for determining the legality of use. It becomes subjected to the invitation of irregular software use by non-authorized users with ease.
Also, for the conventional second method described above, such key is issued for a personal computer, and only on a specific computer, the installation is possible. Third method is good enough for the legitimate use for a specific computer. However, should such designated computer be in trouble to necessitate the use of some other computer, the same key is no longer useful for installation. In such a case, there is a need for reissuing some other key to serve the purpose.
Also, for the conventional third method described above, while processing the data in software so as to bury personal information, such as a credit card number, in the software, there is a possibility of the leakage of personal information should the software be analyzed. There is encountered a problem with respect to the aspect of maintaining the security in this respect.